Emily
by FirstAidKid
Summary: When Buffy dies, she leaves Angel her baby. Slightly AU. COMPLETE!!!! PLEAE READ AND REVIEW!!
1. Default Chapter

Emily Rating: PG-13 Feedback: Yes please! But be kind. Author's Note: This is kind of AU. Spike actually did rape Buffy. Connor was never taken and he's still a baby.  
  
Angel looked up from his paperwork when someone knocked on the door. He opened it. "What the...?" Angel looked down into the eyes of a beautiful baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket with a folded letter on it. He picked up the letter and read it over.  
  
Dearest Angel, I'm so sorry I had to do things this way, I wish I could have said goodbye in person. If I didn't leave as you read this, the Order of Syron would have taken my baby and killed her. I don't think you can understand-or maybe you can-why I made my decision. I love her with all my heart, and while as a slayer I would only have a few years left, she has her whole life ahead of her...This is hard for me to write...I hope you can understand...but Spike's the father. He raped me and I got pregnant. Of course, there's no way I can leave her with him, and as much as I love my friends, I don't think they can protect her. Please, raise her well. When she's old enough tell her about us, about the slayer, about everything. Make sure she knows her mommy was proud of her and that I loved her very much. Make sure she eats all her vegetables and doesn't play with weapons. She was born on May 14th at 5:15 AM, she's four days old. Give her a good name. Angel, please always remember you were my first and only love. My heart will always be yours. Forever, Buffy Anne Summers  
  
Angel would not cry. "Cordelia, come see this."  
  
Cordelia came to the door. "Huh? What?" After handing her the letter, Angel picked up the basket and went inside. Cordelia read it over. "Oh my God. Oh my God."  
  
"I gotta go stop her!" Angel ran out the door and smelled something burnt. "Aah!"  
  
Cordelia grabbed his arm and pulled him back inside. "Angel you know you can't stop her. She would never let you. If you try, you'll probably both get killed."  
  
Angel laughed insanely. "No...no you're right.What was I thinking? I can't stop her...she's too smart to let me." He paced the room.  
  
Gunn entered and saw the basket on the floor. "Whoa, when did we turn into babysitters?" Cordy handed the letter to him.  
  
Angel stopped abrubtly and looked up at them both. "She needs a name. A good name we have to give her a name." He started babbling.  
  
Cordelia put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we will."  
  
"But you look pretty beat, maybe you should get some rest," said Gunn.  
  
Angel snapped. "I CANT GET SOME REST I HAVE TWO BABIES NOW AND ONE OF THEM NEEDS A GOOD NAME!!!!" He thought for a minute. "Maybe Anne is a good name..."  
  
"Uh..Anne Angel? Uh..." Gunn said.  
  
"What about Joyce?"  
  
"That's a really ugly name."  
  
"That was Buffy's mother's name."  
  
"Nice going, Gunn."  
  
"Oh.Well, she still might get teased at school."  
  
"You're right...you're right...SHE CAN'T GET TEASED!!! No, no, she can't, Buffy wouldn't want that." Angel sunk down to the floor, put his head in his hands and started shaking.  
  
Gunn's voice softened. "Hey man, we'll work it out..."  
  
"We can't work it out...Buffy's dead or dying and I'm so lost..."  
  
The phone rang. "I'll get it," said Gunn. "Hello."  
  
"Hi is Angel there?"  
  
"Yeah, he is but he can't come to the phone right now."  
  
"PLEASE its really important.This is Willow. It's about Buffy, you see, she's missing."  
  
"Um, We kind of found her..."  
  
"Really? That's great! Where is she?"  
  
"She's dead."  
  
The other line was silent for a minute. "What?" Willow asked quietly.  
  
"She came and left her baby on the doorstep and took off for the Order of Syron."  
  
"What baby?"  
  
"Oh God."  
  
****  
  
"What about Jenny? no wait thats no good."  
  
"How about Emily? That was your mom's name right? And she probably wouldn't be teased for it..." Gunn said.  
  
"Well that's actually a great idea...Emily Anne Angel...no wait forget the Anne...Emily Joyce Angel."  
  
TBC. 


	2. Close to the Truth

Emily  
  
Timeline: This takes place six years later.  
  
"Daddy said he loves me more!" Connor taunted.  
  
"Did not!" Emily squeaked.  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too! And anyway, you're not even his kid!"  
  
His little sister laughed. "Yeah I am!"  
  
"Nuh-uh. I heard him talking about it with Aunt Cordy. He said he didn't know whether he should tell you about Spike because that's your real dad but he's a.sy-ko.but you're 'dopted."  
  
Emily whispered, "Nuh-uh, you just made that up."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Don't believe me? Go ask him!"  
  
****  
  
Angel opened Emily's door. "You ready for a story?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay." He lifted the tiny blonde girl up, swung her around once, put her in bed, and pulled the covers up to her neck. Then he went over to her shelf, picked one of her hundred stuffed animals, gave it to her and sat down on the bed next to her. "Once upon a time there was a girl. She was stronger than all of her friends. And she lived in a town where there were some bad people. Sometimes, the bad people would try to hurt her friends, and she beat them up. Then one day she met a boy who's family was like the bad people, but he would never hurt anyone. And they fell in love. But then, do you know what happened?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, the boy loved the girl so much that he got mean, and tried to hurt some of her friends. So then, even though the girl really didn't want to, she had to kill the boy. She was very sad and ran away from her mommy. But then she came back, and do you know what happened when she came back?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, the boy came back too. But things weren't really the same between the boy and the girl anymore, and he decided he should leave. It might not have been a very good decision, but he had to do it anyway. After he left, the girl met a new boy who she liked, and they were happy for a while. But then that boy decided to run away-"  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because he was silly, and he didn't know how special the girl was. So after he left...things got pretty bad for the girl, and the first boy who left her came back and they lived happily ever after."  
  
"Why are you crying daddy?"  
  
"I'm not crying sweetie, these are happy tears. You know sometimes Daddy gets happy tears."  
  
"Yeah I know. Daddy?"  
  
"Yes baby?"  
  
"Connor said you said I was 'dopted and that you weren't my real daddy, and my real daddy is a.si-ko."  
  
"Aw, Emmy, you know he was just trying to make you upset. Of course I'm your real daddy."  
  
"Okay, goodnight Daddy."  
  
"'Night cupcake." He kissed her on the forehead, turned off the light and left the room. 


	3. The Real Story

Connor and Emily punched the punching bag that hung in the basement. "Last night I asked Daddy, and he said I am his kid. So there. And he said you were just trying to get me upset."  
  
"Yeah, duh, like he would tell you if he was lying?"  
  
"Of course he would! You're not supposed to lie!"  
  
"So? People do it all the time! You lied yesterday when you told Aunt Fred you had only had two Oreos."  
  
"I really only had two Oreos!"  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did NOT!!!!" Emily turned her focus away from the punching bag and punched Connor in the face.  
  
"OW!!!!" He kicked her.  
  
"OW!!! Why you stupid little-"  
  
"Hey hey hey what's going on?" Angel asked as he hurried down the stairs.  
  
"Daddy, Connor said you lied about what you said last night and that I'm really not your kid and you wouldn't tell me if you were lying."  
  
Angel looked into her green eyes and saw it. He could not lie to her anymore. "Emily, come on, let's go upstairs."  
  
"Daddy?" she asked, frightened. She started shaking.  
  
"Shh, honey it's ok, we're gonna have a talk." Connor began to follow them up the stairs. "Connor, go watch TV ok?"  
  
"But, I wanna come with you-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay," The boy sulked and went back downstairs.  
  
Angel and Emily went into her room and he shut the door. He sat on her pink bedspread. "Come here." She crawled into his lap. "Emily, there are some things I have to tell you. It's kind of a long story. Do you want something to eat?"  
  
"No, I just want you to tell me."  
  
"Okay." He thought for a minute about how much to include, and remembered Buffy's wish for her to know everything. "There are some things in the world, bad things, that try to hurt people. They're called demons."  
  
She looked fearfully around the room. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. There is also always a girl, who is chosen out of all the girls in the world, to fight the demons. That girl was your mommy, Buffy. And she lived in a town called Sunnydale, where there are many demons. And I helped her fight them. And we fell in love. But then, I loved her so much that I turned bad, like one of the demons. And Buffy had to kill me, because I was trying to hurt people. But then, I came back to life. I still loved Buffy very much, and she still loved me, but I was afraid that I was messing up her life, so I left and came here. And there was a demon in Sunnydale named Spike, who wanted to hurt people. But then this big group of people put a thing in his head so he couldn't hurt anyone. Something went wrong with thing in his head, so that he could hurt Buffy. Do you remember when we talked about how babies are made?"  
  
She nodded. "Well, Spike wanted to make a baby with your mommy, but she didn't really want to with him. But they did anyway, and she got pregnant and had you. There was a bad group of demons though, called the Order of Syron, who told Buffy that they were going to take you away if your mommy didn't give herself up to them. And she loved you SO MUCH that she decided to give herself up, and give you to me, because she didn't think you were safe with Spike or her other friends. So, baby, I'm not really your daddy, but I love you so much that it's as if I was. And I loved your mommy just as much. And whenever I look at you, it's like I'm looking at her, but better, because I'm never going to let you go. I'm so proud of you, Emily, and Buffy would be too."  
  
There were tears in his eyes. She looked up into them. "Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I wanna go see Spike."  
  
TBC. 


	4. Leaving

Chapter Four-Leaving  
  
Willow answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Willow it's Angel."  
  
"Oh my God how are you?"  
  
"I'm good, you?"  
  
"Yeah. Wow, a lot's changed. I haven't talked to you since."  
  
"Yeah. So how is everyone?"  
  
"Well let's see.I'm teaching at UC Sunnydale, Xander and Anya have a son named Timmy-he's a troublemaker-Dawn's getting married next month, and there's a new slayer in town. Well actually she's been here since, you know."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, since Faith's in jail for life, we wouldn't really get another slayer until she died, and the council got a new one since all hell would break loose in the meantime. She lives here but she's from France, her name is Katharine and she's really nice."  
  
"Good, good. So, uh, how's Spike? Is he still around?"  
  
"Yeah, Katharine sees him on patrol sometimes. He doesn't really talk to anyone and as far as I know he hasn't killed anyone."  
  
"So he's not dangerous."  
  
"I don't think so, why?"  
  
"Well, I told Emily everything today, and she wants to come see him."  
  
"Wow. How'd she take it?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, she didn't say much. I guess she was as calm as anyone could be, age six and learning all these scary things. But I think I'm going to take her to Sunnydale tonight and we'll probably come back tomorrow night."  
  
"Great! I'm dying to see her. Do you need a place to stay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well you can stay with me and Dani, we have like three extra bedrooms now that Dawn's moved out and."  
  
"Who's Dani?"  
  
"My girlfriend."  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you in a few hours."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Cordy?" he called her name as she crossed the lobby.  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"I'm taking Emily to Sunnydale tonight, would you mind watching Connor?"  
  
"You told her?"  
  
"Yeah. She wants to see Spike."  
  
" Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"I don't have a choice, he's her."  
  
"You are, too."  
  
"Well, still, she wants to and she has a right. So, would you mind?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"I don't get to come?" Connor called from the stairs.  
  
"Were you listening when I was on the phone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You can't come."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it doesn't involve you. I'm taking Emily to see Spike and we'll come right back. But this is important and it would get too complicated with you there."  
  
"Ok," he mumbled.  
  
Angel went up the stairs to Emily's room where she was laying on her bed, brooding. "You okay?" he asked as he rubbed her back.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, I'm going to pack you a bag, and then we're going to go to Sunnydale, ok?"  
  
"Ok." He started getting out her clothes. "Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
He looked back at her. "No." He sat down next to her. "Of course I'm not mad. What made you think that?"  
  
"You seem mad. Please don't be mad at me, ok? We don't have to go if you don't want to." She started crying. "Please don't be mad."  
  
He pulled her into his lap. "I'm not mad. I love you. I just want you to be happy. And I know you want to see your other daddy right?"  
  
"He's not my other daddy. You're my daddy. But I do want to see him."  
  
"Ok," he smiled. "Go get your toothbrush and we'll get going." 


	5. Back to Sunnydale

Chapter 5-Back to Sunnydale  
  
Angel passed the mailbox, which oddly enough still said "Summers." He knocked on the door, and was greeted by Willow and a girl with long black hair who he assumed was Dani.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Come in!" said Willow. They went inside.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dani."  
  
"I'm Angel, and this is Emily. Emily, this is Willow. She was your mommy's best friend."  
  
"Hi," Emily said shyly.  
  
Willow was shocked at the little girl's fierce resemblance to her mother. "Hi Emily."  
  
"Daddy, I'm tired."  
  
"Yeah, it's 10:30, it must be past your bedtime. Should I show you your room?" Willow asked.  
  
"Ok." They all went upstairs and Willow showed Emily Dawn's old room. Angel tucked her into bed and the three adults went downstairs. They talked until past midnight and then all went upstairs to bed. Willow gave Angel Buffy's old room. After he shut the door, he took in an unnecessary breath. It was like a museum. Everything, after six years, still smelled like her.  
  
Her claddagh ring was in the drawer of her bedside table. He picked it up and kissed it, as she had his all those years ago. The cross he had given her the first time they spoke was on her desk. He looked through her closet, and near the back found the blue coat she had been wearing that day. He also saw a cardboard box labeled DIARIES in the back. He picked it up, opened the box and found seven books inside. They were from 1996 to 2002. By dawn, he had read every page.  
  
In the beginning, she talked about being called, burning down the gym, moving to Sunnydale and meeting him. These made him smile, at the girl she had once been. He could barely read the pages on Angelus. He was devastated at all the pain he had caused her. He wanted to throw the book down while reading the extensive entry on her first time with Riley, but he kept reading. When she spoke of her mother's death and her depression after her own resurrection, he wanted to comfort her. Later the topic moved on to Spike and her pregnancy. She wrote she was shocked her friends hadn't noticed even though she was eight months along. The last entry, dated May 11th, was about the Order of Syron and her plans to run away, have the baby and give it to Angel. The pages were stained from her tears. She debated her decision, but knew it was the only real choice she had, and hoped that he would be a better parent than she was.  
  
The next morning, they all had breakfast with Anya and Xander, and then Angel and Emily left for Spike's.  
  
Angel knocked on the door of the crypt, then burst it open. Spike looked up from where he was watching TV. "Doesn't anyone knock anymore?"  
  
"I did knock."  
  
"Oh well. Hey, it's Angel. Who's that?"  
  
"Spike, it's nice to see you again, too. This," he lead Emily forward into the room, "is your daughter, Emily."  
  
"What daughter?"  
  
"Emily?" Angel turned to her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you wait outside for a minute?"  
  
"Ok." She left the crypt and closed the door.  
  
"What bloody daughter?"  
  
"Yeah, she's yours."  
  
"Who's the mother?"  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well.wow. I want to talk to her." Angel opened the door and Emily came in. He smiled at her. A real smile. Not a ha-ha-I'm-about-to-kill-you- smile, a genuine smile. "So, you're my little bite-size, huh?"  
  
"No, Angel's my daddy. You're Spike."  
  
"Yeah, I am, and I'm ALSO your daddy."  
  
"Emily?" Angel asked. "Could you go outside for another minute?"  
  
"Okay." She walked back out.  
  
"You're only confusing her," Angel said.  
  
"You're the one confusing her! She's my bloody daughter! You said so!"  
  
"Yes, but I raised her, and she thinks of me as her daddy. Look there's a simple way to approach this. I'll be her daddy, you'll be her Spike."  
  
"How about I'll be her daddy, you'll be her Angel?"  
  
"We're going in circles."  
  
"Just tell her to come back in."  
  
The three of them talked all day. When night fell, Angel said, "We should be getting back to LA."  
  
"She's not staying here?"  
  
"I can't stay with you! You're a deeman."  
  
"Yeah, bit, so is your dad."  
  
"No, he's not."  
  
"Yeah, he is. Oh.she didn't get that bit, did she?"  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Honey, listen.I am a vampire, like Spike, but-"  
  
"No, Daddy." She started slowly backing away. "No."  
  
"Emily," Spike said.  
  
"NO!" she screamed and bolted out the door.  
  
"Shit!" said Angel. "This is all your fault!"  
  
"MY fault? You're the one who didn't-"  
  
"Look we don't have time for this! My-and your- six-year old daughter is running through a graveyard alone at night on a hellmouth! We have to-" Angel was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream. "DADDY!!!!!!"  
  
TBC... 


	6. The End of the Beginning

Chapter 6-The End of the Beginning  
  
Spike and Angel bolted out the door of the crypt and followed the sounds of Emily screaming. Suddenly, the screaming stopped. They ran even faster. Spike stopped in the middle of the graveyard. "Hey Angel," he said. "Isn't this hers?" He held up a small pink jacket.  
  
"There's a note stuck on it." Angel pulled it off and read:  
  
If you want the girl back, you'll come to our nest. You won't be leaving but she'll be free to go.  
  
~The Order of Syron~  
  
Spike and Angel looked at each other, and knew what they had to do.  
  
****  
  
Spike and Angel entered the nest. "Let her go," Angel growled.  
  
A vampire cackled. "No."  
  
"You killed Buffy," said Spike. "She was alone and afraid. Guess what? We aren't." On cue, Katherine burst down the door and started throwing punches left and right. Spike and Angel joined in the fun, and Willow and Dani threw vamps against walls using magic. Xander came in last, and ran through to the back room where Emily was tied to a chair. He untied her, and they ran out together as everyone else continued to fight.  
  
"My daddy's in there," she said worried once they had gotten out.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be fine, he's done this many times before."  
  
"Cuz he's a deeman?"  
  
"Well, he is, but he's on the good side. When Willow and your mom and I were in high school, he helped us fight all the time. He turned bad once, but I don't think that's going to happen again."  
  
"So, he's a good deeman?"  
  
"Yeah. Not all demons are evil. He really just wants to do good. And I know what he cares about more than anything is making sure that you and your brother are safe." Xander smiled at her. The group emerged from the building, and Emily and Angel ran up to hug each other. After he broke the hug, she walked slowly up to Spike and hugged him too. "Thank you for saving me, daddies."  
  
*****  
  
"So then," Angel told Emily, "Dawn ran into Spike and he asked where she was going. He asked if she was going to braid hair and watched Telletubbies with her friends and she said she was going to go steal stuff. He thought she would be safer if he came with her. So she picked the lock of the door of the Magic Box-"  
  
"Hey, you poof," Spike interrupted. "Give me some credit here, I picked the lock, she didn't know how." Angel continued the bedtime story with Spike interjecting every so often, and they lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END  
  
Now go to bed. 


End file.
